aigredoux
by Helldreams
Summary: la guerre est finie. Chacun s'en sort comme il peut Malefoy et Potter sont amis. La suite, à vous de découvrir.


** Bonjour! Alors, comment commencer ? **

**Rah je suis pas une habituelle du blablatage de l'auteur mais il semble que ça rapporte plus de reviews mdr**

**Sinon eh bien que dire de cette ff ?**

** Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, bien sûr, tout est à J.K.R.**

**L'histoire m'est apparue, Ô miracle! dans le bus tout à l'heure alors que j'écoutais "Avec elle" de Marie-Mai... je suis rentrée et depuis je tape sur mon cher et tendre, à savoir mon ordinateur qui date de la préhistoire.**

**Je dis déjà la fin ou pas ? Non j'attends tant pis. Pas de lemon par contre. **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Potter ! Grouille ! On n'a pas que ça à faire !!!!

-Du calme, Malefoy, chaque chose en son temps…

Sur le chemin de Traverse, on pouvait voir un Harry Potter hilare tiré par un Draco Malefoy qui avait l'air plus que pressé. La foule ne s'en étonnait pas. La guerre avait changé pas mal de gens. Et les Malefoy en faisaient partie ; ils s'étaient alliés à l'Ordre. Leur argent avait aidé à entretenir les troupes. Leur puissance magique était également quelque chose de non-négligeable. Mais la guerre était finie. Bien entendu, le _Bien _avait gagné. Mais qu'est-ce que le bien, quand il laisse tant de morts derrière lui ? Harry Potter était de ceux qui en avaient le plus fait les frais. Son meilleur ami était mort, sa meilleure amie handicapée à vie, ses parents, on connaît l'histoire par cœur. Alors, quand ce fut la fin, il ne restait plus que Malefoy. Et Harry s'était raccroché à lui. Et Malefoy était tombé sous le charme. Puis le brun s'était souvenu de Ginny, de celle qui venait régulièrement le voir avec cette lueur d'espoir. Et ce fut cet espoir qui permit à Harry de se retrouver. Ils étaient désormais fiancés. Et Malefoy se taisait. Il restait là, à profiter de Potter, en tant qu'ami car c'est la seule chose à laquelle il aurait droit désormais…

-Rah mais tu ne comprends pas !!! C'est les soldes ! Et pour une fois que ta fiancée t'abandonne à moi, j'ai l'intention d'en profiter !

* * *

-Ca ne va pas Malefoy ?

-Mal à la tête…

-Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

-Nan c'est bon. Ça va passer…

-Tu devrais aller voir un médicomage si les potions ne font plus rien.

-Je l'ai déjà fait.

-Et ?

-Médoc' moldus.

Silence… C'est comme ça quand Harry vient. On parle peu. On observe. Je vois Ginny se refléter dans ses yeux. Il ne pense qu'à elle. Ça fait mal, mine de rien. Mais je ne dis rien. À quoi ça servirait ? Il est heureux. C'est le principal.

-Va falloir que j'y aille…

-… Ginny t'attends.

On se regarde. Puis on se met à rire. Cette complicité entre nous, jamais je n 'en aurai rêvé. Notre rire se calme et une gêne s'installe. Les _au revoir _sont toujours étranges. Jamais amicaux, jamais impersonnels. Être aussi proche et aussi gauche, s'en est risible…

-Bon, ben, salut…

-Salut…

Il s'éloigne, je crie.

-Tu reviens quand ?

Il se retourne et me sourit.

-Dès que je sais.

* * *

La réception dure. Ce n'est pas du genre de Harry. Mais ça ne m'étonnerai pas de Ginny.

-Plus l'habitude des grandes et somptueuses fêtes, Malefoy ?

-Non, plus trop. Il faut dire que le changement de vie est radical. Aurait-on échangé sans s'en apercevoir ?

-Non, je ne pense pas.

Il me sourit, il a l'air calme mais je vois à son attitude qu'il est nerveux.

-Bon, quelle est la raison de tout ceci ?

-Hein ? Euh rien pourquoi ?

-Potter, t'es nerveux, ça se voit que ta cicatrice.

-À ce point ? De toute façon, tu le sauras bientôt.

À ce moment, on entend le léger tintement d'une clochette, signe qu'un discours va commencer. En effet, je vois Ginny monter sur une petite estrade et Harry la rejoindre. Elle commence.

-Bon, comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent, Harry et moi sommes fiancés depuis deux ans. Et il y a peu, Harry m'a demandé quelque chose. Vas-y, dis-leur, Harry chéri.

-Hum… je lui ai demandé de m'épouser.

-Et bien entendu j'ai accepté. Le mariage est dans trois mois. Vous êtes tous invités !

Là, je me sens mal. Mon cœur, déjà balafré, est désormais bien déchiré. Mais, merci à l 'éducation Malefoyenne, je ne laisse rien paraître. Harry s'approche de moi. Les félicitations sont de mises, mais j'ai la gorge serrée. Je les lui fais néanmoins.

-Draco, je voulais te demander aussi…

Quoi ? Si je voulais être ton deuxième époux ? Ah ah la bonne blague…

-Si tu voulais être mon témoin.

Je le regarde, les yeux ronds. On est proche. Mais je ne pensais pas à ce point-là.

-Hm euh oui bien sûr.

Il me sourit de son sourire si beau. De celui qui m'a fait craquer. Je m'excuse et transplane immédiatement chez moi. Dans mon salon, je plonge sur la première bouteille de whisky et termine la soirée dans mon canapé.

* * *

-Mr Malefoy, il semblerait que la cause de vos migraines soit une tumeur au cerveau.

-Combien de temps ?

-Deux mois.

Je me lève et sors de ce cabinet aseptisé. Je sais que je devrais me faire hospitaliser. Mais je veux profiter de mes derniers instants.

Potter est en pleins préparatifs de son mariage. Mais il a encore un peu de temps pour moi. Il vient me voir, de temps en temps. On discute, on se tait. On observe, on admire, on ferme les yeux, on imagine. On se souvient, Potter espère.

Ma vie se termine ainsi. Entre visites de Potter et soirées de déchéances avec mon amie la bouteille. De temps en temps, j'ai assez d'esprit pour écrire, une dernière fois, un dernier mot. Mon état se détériore. Et Potter le voit. Il m'en fait la remarque.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as assez à faire avec ton mariage qui arrive à grand pas.

Il me regarde longuement, pensif, puis me réponds.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

* * *

_Salut Potter !_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus. Ne t'inquiète pas, je le savais. Mais je ne voulais pas t'en inquiéter. Par contre, je te laisse moins de temps pour te trouver un autre témoin. Désolé. _

_Si tu me pleures, ne le fais pas trop longtemps, Ginny t'attends. Tu lui réserveras une danse de ma part pour ton mariage ?_

_Ça me fait mal de te dire tout ça. Je veux que tu sois heureux. Mais j'ai également un secret inavouable à te dire. Je ne suis pas allé à Serpentard pour rien, je suis un lâche. Je t'annonce ça comme une bombe alors que je suis mort, que tu vas te marier. Et que pour moi il n'y aura aucune conséquence. J'aimerai qu'il n'y en ait aucune pour toi aussi. Donc je te le dis mais essaie de faire comme si… comme si tout était normal, comme si je n'avais rien dis._

_À la fin, la fin de la guerre, la fin d'une époque et le début d'une autre, entre les deux, avant que Ginny n'arrive, après que tu sois tombé en dépression. Entre les deux. Quand j'ai commencé à être là. Je suis tombé sous ton charme. Peu à peu, n'importe comment. Mais jusqu'à maintenant. Sans aucune pensées déplacées. Juste un goût aigre-doux de trop peu et bien trop au sujet de notre « amitié ». Amitié qui m'a suffit étant donné que je t'avais chaque jour à mes côtés. Amitié que j'ai détesté pour ne t'avoir que quelques jours. C'est compliqué. _

_Sois heureux. C'est tout ce que je veux._

_Ah, non, une dernière chose. J'aurai aimé, une fois, juste une fois, que tu prononces mon prénom._

_Je t'aime, Harry._

_Draco Lucius Malefoy_

* * *

Une larme, une unique larme coula sur la joue de Harry Potter lorsqu'il découvrit la lettre de sur le corps de son ami.

Il ne lui en voulait pas. Pourquoi lui en aurait-il voulut ? Il déposa alors un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Ensuite, il appela un médicomage et sa fiancée afin de repousser le mariage d'un mois, le temps que chacun fasse son deuil. Elle accepta.

Une fois seul dans la demeure de son ancienne Némésis, il se permit plusieurs sanglots et prononça, pour la première fois, son nom.

-Draco.


End file.
